


The Great and The Magnificent

by NERDHANDS



Series: Adventures in Roleplaying [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BerryBlossom, BlueBlossoms, Bottom Papyrus, Bottom Papyrus Always, Cliche, I'm not calling this ship PapayaBerry kiss my ass, Loss of Virginity, Other, SpaghettiTacos, Top Sans, Underswap Sans, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDHANDS/pseuds/NERDHANDS
Summary: After finding some videos on Undernet, the Innocents™ get down and dirty while their brother's are out.( Alternative Title; pronhud.mon )





	The Great and The Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplestrazsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/gifts).



> Roleplay with [Maplestrazsa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa) so they get exactly half the credit. They played Blue while I played Papyrus. Check out their works.  
> Aside from simple changes and shifting sections to flow better in story form, this is 100% the roleplay. So yes, there are perspective changes ( you're all here for the sin I know you don't care ).

      Blue felt like he had been pretty sneaky. Pappy had put the adult filter on his computer an age ago and finally, he figured out how to turn it off without his brother finding out. **Finally** , he could find out what all the fuss was about with _pronhud.mon._

     Minutes later a very _blue_ Blue is running full tilt to his friend's house. There was no way he could keep this to himself!

         "PAPYRUS! _PAPYRUS!_ YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

\------

         The voice was a higher octave than his brother's, creeping in from the open kitchen window despite his brother's claims of being far away at work, but Papyrus rushed from the kitchen regardless without bothering to discard the apron or spatula he was brandishing. "SANS!?" 

     The door was flung open before the smaller monster could find himself barreling through it with his speed, Papyrus frowning in worry and confusion. Ah, his brother's double! The stout skeleton seemed unharmed, if a little blue in the face. If he had a heart, Papyrus was sure it would've leapt from his chest.

     Blue barely stopped in time before running into the doorway, or his friend when he opened the door unexpectedly. Oh right, it was lunch time. Papyrus was making his usual spaghetti.

          "WHAT IS THE MATTER? ARE YOU INJURED? ILL?" Papyrus racks his mind to remember the last conversation they had. "....DID YOU FIND THAT SPAGHETTI TACO RECIPE ONLINE?"

          "THERE IS NO TIME FOR TACOS AND SPAGHETTI! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

     Blue held up his laptop before rushing into the living room and depositing it on the coffee table. Opening it, the laptop started up on the last Web page Blue had been on.

     No time for tacos and spaghetti? This WAS important.

     Papyrus disappeared for a moment, turning the stove temperature down and abandoning his spatula and apron and rushing back into the living room. He plopped himself down onto the couch and leaned forward, peeking over the other monster's shoulder. It took him a moment or two to fully comprehend what he was gazing at. Nude forms entangled, perspiration slicking their bodies...

          "I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN OFF THE ADULT FILTER PAPPY PUT ON MY LAPTOP," Blue declared triumphantly. The video playing was only a few minutes in, the length Blue has watched before running out of the house. It had just gotten to the main event. The blush was back full force, Blue feeling a little giddy having someone to experience this with.

          Papyrus jumped back, hands flying to cup his rapidly flushing cheeks. "H-HOW DID YOU-- WHY?" Papyrus knew of the " _birds and the bees,_ " but it was different seeing it. "WOWIE.." His voice held nothing but awe.

         "I WAS CURIOUS. PAPPY NEVER LET'S ME LOOK AT ANYTHING, NOT EVEN THE MAGAZINES HE TRIES HIDING IN HIS BED. IT IS A BIT... LEWD.."

         "MY BROTHER WON'T LET ME SEE EITHER," Papyrus' voice reached a higher octave with his creeping embarrassment. "AND HE DOESN'T EXACTLY HAVE AN 'UNDER' THE BED."

         But, curiosity was quickly getting the best of the lankier skeleton. "DID YOU WATCH ANY OF IT? WITHOUT ME? SHOULD WE... WATCH IT HERE? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE MATTER, RIGHT? BEHIND CLOSED DOORS?" He twisted in his seat to eyeball his bedroom. Sans wasn't home at the moment, so he didn't think it mattered too much.

     Blue turned nervously to look out the living room window. Anyone could be curious about what they were doing a look in. The blush deepened. Papyrus looked out the window after him and appeared to be having the same thoughts. His honey flush spread to his clavicle and he stifled a nervous giggle. This was.. almost " _bad._ "

          "MAYBE A PRIVATE SPACE WOULD BE BETTER. WHO KNOWS WHEN OUR LAZY BROTHERS WILL COME BACK? I DON'T WANT PAPPY FINDING OUT I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN OFF THE ADULT FILTER. HE'LL NEVER LET ME LOOK AGAIN!"

     Papyrus personally avoided looking at the screen again out of sheer embarrassment. Oh, the desire to learn of the unknown had always gripped him! But having the opportunity readily presented before him and just within his literal reach allowed a multitude of feelings to fester. Blue's pout was full force blue, closing the laptop to move it again.

          "I AGREE! WE CAN HIDE IN MY ROOM THEN. WE'LL HEAR THEM BEFORE THEY COME UP AND YOU CAN TURN IT BACK OFF." Papyrus stands up and nervously fiddles with his scarf as he makes his way to the stairs. "YOU DON'T THINK WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE, RIGHT?"

          Blue grinned widely, glad his friend was on board to experience this with him. "NO. I WON'T LET US GET IN TROUBLE. WE ARE ADULTS AND WE CAN LOOK IF THEY CAN LOOK!"

     Blue was very proud of himself for that logic and hoped it would work with their overprotective brothers. Gosh, Blue sure was _magnificent!_ As much as The Great Papyrus hated to admit, he did not like to go against the few "rules" his brother set. But, with Blue at his side, he felt the task would be far easier to do and defend! They _were_ adults.

     Bounding ahead of the smaller monster, Papyrus plucked up the chair next to his action figure table as Blue bounced into his room, quickly setting up the laptop on the computer desk and opening it. Papyrus sat down, absentmindedly patting his femurs in invitation for the other skeleton to sit in his lap so they could both see clearly. Now that they were in a more private space Blue was brave enough to turn the volume up.

        "O-OH STARS.."

     Eyes glued to the screen, Papyrus watched in fascination as the bodies on the video shifted. His skull was painted a heavy blood orange as the wet noises and excited moans reverberated throughout the room. It felt like the sounds were crawling across his bones.

     Blue absentmindedly sat on Papyrus' lap - _the two of them cuddled while watching Metta/Napstaton marathons all the time_ - eyelights focused on the action in the video. There was a lot of movement, slick sounds, and moaning. This was a lot more the pictures had ever given him. The Dating Manual wasn't that helpful either.

     Papyrus folded his arms across Blue, watching avidly over his shoulder. At this rate there wouldn't be any white left on his bones. His magic was thrumming in his marrow from all the excitement and lewd activity on the computer.

         "W-WOWIE...!! THIS IS WHAT-- _LOOK AT THAT._ " Papyrus pointed to their connection, how the girth disappeared into the other monster with slick slaps. How did anything work like this? It was obviously a tight fit--- surely it hurt? They sounded so pleased and happy though as the monster hilted. "CAN WE REALLY DO ALL THIS?"

         The sounds were starting to make Blue squirm with heat, an odd feeling of desire in his pelvis. "I AM SURE WE COULD DO THIS TOO. SO MANY DIFFERENT MONSTERS ARE IN PAPY'S MAGAZINES. HOW WOULD WE.. I MEAN.. WE DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE.." Blue flustered on his question, face bright blue, fiddling with his neck-kerchief.

        "O-OH GOSH," Somehow Papyrus managed to look more embarrassed-- the other skeleton's squirming had made him instinctively grab his hips to stop him. Blue held in a squeak at the sudden hand on his hip, large fingers easily engulfing his ilium. The touch sent a tingle through his pelvis, making his bones shiver. "I MEANT MO-MONSTERKIND IN GENERAL! NOT... NOT _US._ " But... How would they? Papyrus sifted through his thoughts and dug up the long thrown away memory of his brother sitting him down; he wanted to know where babies came from.

          "R-RIGHT! I MEANT, HOW IN GENERAL. NOT US.. AS IN.. TOGETHER.." Blue was bright cyan, now thinking of the two of them in place of the monsters on video. It was such a lewd thought! _And_ while he was cuddling with Papyrus!

          "WE HAVE MAGIC, I BELIEVE. ITS SUPPOSED TO..." Papyrus trailed off, attention stolen by frenzied movements. The couple moved harder and there were thick fluids smeared on the inside of the woman's thighs. It didn't deter either of them. "F..ORM THE THINGS WE... UM.. B-BUT...WE _COULD_?"

     But of course! **_MAGIC!_** Everything made sense. Papy had explained to him mixing magic to make a new skeleton monster. Was this what he meant? The explanation long ago had seemed so... innocuous.

         "SO.. IF WE WANTED TO, LIKE SOMEDAY, WE WOULD.. WITH SOMEONE? BUT WHY? IT DOESN'T SEEM VERY... CLEAN." The girl monster's privates were dripping now as the boy monster pulled his own out. It all looks so... lewd, yet made him..crave something.

     Heat pooled in Papyrus' pelvic girdle as he subconsciously drew tiny circles into Blue's waist with the tips of his fingers. Papyrus felt so unsettled and wired beyond belief. His body called for something to burn away all this... restless energy and he did not believe it would go away if he didn't act. The thought of abandoning their activity to spar did not leave him with that same feeling of fulfillment it once did. The idea was altogether unsatisfying.

     Blue had to stop himself from squirming into the fingers on his hips, leg twitching in an effort to keep himself still. Strangely, the roaming fingers seemed to make the aching desire in his pelvis worse. He didn't know what to do with the feeling.

        "IT DOESN'T, NOT AT ALL." Papyrus agreed finally. If he had a nose he would've scrunched it in distaste. But.. a tiny piece of him was fascinated by the mess stuck between them. His hands gripped Blue's hips just a little tighter and Papyrus squirmed with a needless puff of air.

     Blue couldn't stop a small sigh at the tight grip of fingers, unable to move away when Papyrus squirmed against him. His own hands moved down and over the long fingers but hesitated. He didn't know if he wanted he fingers to stop or continue the teasing.

          Fingers and the male's tongue disappeared into the woman and all the fluids were steadily disappearing. She seemed to be enjoying herself, squealing and moaning loud enough that he was tempted to turn it down. "IF IT WAS JU-JUST FOR NEW MAKING NEW MONSTERS I'D UNDERSTAND BUT... MAYBE IT'S FUN? LIKE MAKING SPAGHETTI!" It was always messy, and Papyrus always had to clean up afterward. But, it was fun aside from the mess.

         "H-HOW WOULD IT BE F-FUN...? MAYBE THE LICKING AND FINGERS ARE SOME K-KIND OF PETTING? THE DOGS LIKE PETS! AH-PAPYRUS!" Blue couldn't stop the soft moan, hips jerking under the building sensation. He didn't notice he had sounded eerily like the girl monster in the video.

         "A- _AH_ , BLUE! I'M SORRY!!" He squeaks, jerking away and pulling his hands from up out under Blue's. "I DIDN'T M-MEAN TO HURT YOU!!" His hands curled over his own chest, cheeks flushed as he averted his gaze in embarrassment. The sound Blue had made was... interesting. He wasn't sure how he felt about it but regardless the situation made him want to slip his hands between his femurs to quell his mounting... something! Maybe it sounded strange, but he felt as if something was shoved between his thighs, the nearly overwhelming sensations would lessen--- but Blue was in his lap!

         Blue yelped at the sudden draw back of fingers, the sensation sending jolts of desire into his pelvis. He couldn't stop himself from squirming now, especially since his own fingers were against his ilium now and he couldn't stop himself from mimicking the stroking sensation. "A- _AH_! IT IS OK PAPYRUS. IT FEELS.. STRANGE. A GOOD STRANGE!"

     Reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights, Papyrus stared from behind as Blue ran his fingers on the inside of his pelvis and stroked the bone to his hearts content. This-- this was so lewd, wasn't it?! They didn't have any flesh like the monster's on the screen but the touching was surely the same equivalent. A gush a warmth swept over him and he moaned breathlessly.

         Papyrus bucked his hips slightly with a confused huff. "U-UM--" Dogs and pats made sense. That's what they were talking about, right? It kind of looked like what they were doing on the video, with a lot more grabbing. "PETS AND SPAGHETTI, Y-YEAH??" Such odd comparisons, but it's all they had. His thoughts were a mess; he felt _hot_ and a poorly concealed whimper escaped him. He couldn't contain it anymore! "BLUE.. AWH, DO YOU.. F-FEEL WARM? SOMEWHERE...?"

         Blue squeaked as Papyrus bucked into him, his sacrum grinding into the sensation. "OH STARS!" He couldn't stop his hips from grinding down and back, unconsciously mimicking the hip movements of the monsters on the video. It felt so odd, yet fulfilling! Like an itch finally being scratched. "I FEEL H-HOT. . AND TWITCHY! I NEED SOMETHING! MORE OF.." Blue looked at the video, seeing the length plunging into the wet folds, hips unconsciously bucking in time with the boy monsters. A soft, unformed blue glow shimmered beneath his shorts.

     Papyrus found himself distracted from the video with his sole attention focused on Blue movements. Each buck and grind sent his hips twitching up in return and he could feel _\- hear -_ his bones shake as he scrambled to find purchase in the chair. It felt exactly how Blue had described it. What did they need?

         "S- _SAHNS_ \---" The name felt heavy in his jaw and he shuddered softly. His gaze was trained on Blue's self-exploration so it was easy to take notice of the pulsing glow confined within his shorts. Worry manages to worm its way through the haze and he lifts his hands to investigate. One curls around Blue's hand and hip to halt him and the other palms over the glow. It's warm under his fingers. "WH-WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?"

     Blue groaned softly at how Papyrus had said his name, mind away from the video which had ended and focused on the pleasure of their grinding hips. He hadn't even noticed his magic pooling, too caught up in the waves of pleasure, until Papyrus halted his exploration.

         "PAPYRUS? W-WHAT ARE YOU-OH STARS! _A-AH!_ " The fingers touching his magic were much more pleasurable then just teasing the bone, sending Shockwaves down his spine. The pleasure made him squirm, leaning back into Papyrus' body and wriggling wantonly.

     Papyrus yelped with the outburst and nearly snatched his hand away in fear the magic in it's purest form was too sensitive to handle. But.. he remembers the overjoyed calls and high-pitched noises from the video along with how Blue had sounded earlier and keeps his hand there hesitantly. He feels sweat dot his skull and he rubs at the spot quietly.

         "U-UM.. DOES THIS FEEL NICE..?" Papyrus pants against Blue's skull and rubs his thighs together beneath the stout skeleton as he's ground on. _This_ definitely feels good. "IS IT, _HNG_... O-OKAY? DOES IT HURT?"

         Blue whined when it felt like Papyrus was going to move his hand back, bucking his hips up into the long fingers. It felt amazing. Mind blowing! No wonder the video looked like they were having so much fun. "O-OH STARS PAPYRUS! IT FEELS _AH_! MAGNIFICENT!"

     Papyrus curled around Blue, legs spreading around the other's hips and chin dropping onto Blue's shoulder so he could look down blearily at where his fingers skirted across the crotch of his shorts. Papyrus trailed his fingers along the hem of his bottoms and dipped a finger beneath his waistband. Was.. Was this the magic that was supposed to form into what they needed?

          Blue's own hands clutched at Papyrus' femur, giving himself leverage to grind back and forth with purpose. With the spread legs his sacrum fit snuggly within Papyrus' pelvis arch, rubbing anything within reach. "D-DO YOU FEEL GOOD T-TOO?" Blue hoped so since his magic had started to harden into a familiar shape, pressing into Papyrus' hand through his shorts.

         " _H-HANGH--_ " A moan strangled him as Blue slotted against his pelvis _perfectly_ and gripped at his thighs. The onslaught of unfamiliar pleasure made tears dot his sockets and his hips stutter forward to repeat the process all over. It felt so raw and sensitive as if being drug over exposed nerves, hard bone against soft... What? He blinked his vision clear, staring down between them. There's a honeyed glow at his front and he can feel a hollow throbbing inside him; his thin shorts were outwardly growing damp with each grind.

          "BLUE-- _SAHNS--_ IT'S GOOD! 'S R-REALLY GOOD!" He huffed softly against Blue's cheek, bones shaking and in turn making his hand slip until he ground his full palm against the firming magic. Papyrus stroked the length of the protrusion, recalling how things looked in the video. Curiosity - and need - getting the best of him, he pushed his digits beneath the waistband of the other's shorts completely and rubbed against the coalescing magic. "I-IT'S WARM."

     Blue couldn't stop his hips. There was a soft heat rubbing into his sacrum and a firm hand rubbing at his length. Curled into Papyrus' body, he turns his head and nuzzles into Papyrus' cheeks, leaving small skeleton kisses between moans. A shrill squeak came from him when the hand moved from outside to inside his shorts, fingers gripping the hot length.

          "OH STARS! OH S- _SHIT!_ " Blue disliked swearing but he couldn't help it. He was completely surrounded by Papyrus' heat, body shaking in need, completely at the tall skeletons whims. "PLEASE! TOUCH ME... MORE!"

     The cuss made Papyrus freeze more out of surprise than anything, cheeks coloring before the thought of making Blue say _more_ inappropriate things became appealing and spurred him on. Thin phalanges curled hesitantly around the shaft in compliance to Blue's wishes as Papyrus freed up his other hand to peel down the clothing enough to free the length and let the magic hang thickly over his waistband. It was— " _PRETTY._ "

     He breathed the words, squeezing the hot pseudo-flesh, fingers tracing the swirling blue hues beneath the surface. Hips rocking into Blue's tailbone breathlessly, he stroked along the girth in his hand, steadily gaining confidence in his movements. The pulsing felt nice in his palm and he thumbed along the head with wonder, mapping out the shape with his hand. He tipped his head into the other's kisses, chastely clinking their teeth together. He felt hot all over, warmth simmering in his pelvis. It felt as though it was coiling in his fictitious stomach, clenching and unclenching with desire. He squeezed his thighs against Blue and felt himself spread over his coccyx, the gaping desire mounting and leaving him moaning unabashedly.

     Blue whimpered as the hands played with his length, gasping when it was pulled free of his shorts. The waist band has sunk along his sacrum and rubbed between the slick heat and his bones. Trembling, he returned the kiss, hand coming up from a femur and clinging to Papyrus' neck, holding him close. His other hand moved to cling to Papyrus' wrist, the one exploring his length.

     A gurgled moan quaked free from Papyrus' ribcage with the sudden lack of clothing between them. He rutted harder against Blue's pelvis then, his hips twitching eagerly and a whine pushing past his teeth. It felt good, but something told him it could be better, _knew_ it could be better. Using his free hand, Papyrus wrapped his arm around the shorter skeleton's ribs and cradled him against his chest as the hand rose to his neck. There was a pleasant feeling thrumming in his bones simply from the sweet proximity.

          Blue mewled softly at the arm around his ribs. "PLEASE.. PAPPY.. I NEED.." The nickname slipped out, Blue blushing heavily at the slip. He tried to keep Papyrus and his brother's names separate in respect for the pair but he couldn't help the affectionate name. Not while Papyrus was giving him such pleasure.

           A fresh amber flush burst across the lanky skeleton's cheeks bones with the utterance and a quiet 'NYEH!' escaped him. "WHAT— WH-WHAT DO YOU NEED, SANS?" His question was genuine and lacked any teasing, tone softened from the endearing nickname. His motions didn't stop, strokes lengthening and thumb pressing underneath the head, fingers instinctively drawn to rubbing against the pulsing veins of magic. "TELL ME WHAT TO D-DO FOR YOU." He clicked his teeth gently against the monsters cheek, breathing shallowly.

          The hand was firm and slow on his length, teasing more then helping the heat in his stomach. Blue's body was softly rattling in need, legs splayed and desperate. "MORE. FASTER! I NEED.. SOMETHING. MAYBE.." Blue thought to the video, of the monsters rutting together. He thought of the wet heat against his sacrum.

     With every word Papyrus did as told, flicking his wrist and increasing his slickening motions as he held Blue tight and privately relished in the sounds and quaking bones. It was all so... exciting. It made him **want.** His fingers curled around the engorged magic, watching his jerking hand and the fluids dribbling from the tip with rapt attention until the other's next words caught his attention.

          "MAYBE.. DO you wanna try... the video?" His voice went quiet, nervous if Papyrus would or wouldn't agree.

          Papyrus blinked a few times, momentarily thrown by the uncharacteristic drop in pitch. His answer was clear though. "Y-YES!" He breathed without hesitance, flushing at his own enthusiasm and pressing against Blue. "PLEASE." He didn't realize how much he wanted-- no NEEDED it until Blue offered. "PL-PLEASE, I'D LIKE THAT VERY MUCH! _PLEASE TOUCH ME TOO,_ " He half begged, pushing their teeth together once more.

    Blue watched himself leak all over Papyrus' hand, face pressed into Papyrus' cheeks, moaning loudly and without shame. It all felt way too good. How had he never done this before? Blue whimpered into the kiss, excitement rising now that he knew Papyrus wanted this just as much, needed this just as much.

          Reluctantly, he stopped Papyrus' hand and scooted out of his lap, turning around between the spread legs so he could face Papyrus chest to chest. With Papyrus sitting in the chair and himself standing, their pelvises almost lined up. "HOW DO YOU WANT..? WE CAN MOVE TO THE BED?"

     A choked noise broke free as the constant pressure against Papyrus' crotch was taken away. His fingers were stained a vivid blue but that's scarcely a thought as he curled into himself and pressed the hand between his legs and cupped his soaked warmth in surprise. The lower half of his battle body is wet through and through and he distantly notes he'll have to change into something casual and wash the bottoms before his brother can question anything. Unconsciously, he rocks into his fingers, tracing the embedded impression Blue's sacrum had left in the fabric.

         "I-I UM..." His thoughts physically stutter -- his fingers feel nicer than just grinding and he wonder's if Blue had felt the same. "MY A-AHAH... LEGS--" Are trembling and he flushes at the thought of standing only to fall. Papyrus shakes his head in the negative, reluctantly pulling his fingers away and hooking his thumbs into his shorts before lifting his hips and shimmying them down until they only hang off one boot. They're both more than half clothed but he doesn't care. He doesn't even care to curiously examine the slick, marmalade-hued mound nestled within his pelvis. He wracks his mind for the video's second round, shifting himself to mimic the way the girl had been; legs spread and a hand splaying her folds wide. "T-THIS IS FINE. I THINK."

     Blue shivered at watching Papyrus explore himself, unable to stop himself from gripping his length and pumping slowly to the sight of Papyrus touching the soaked shorts. He inhaled sharply when Papyrus removed them, revealing soft wet folds dripping orange.

          He wanted to touch, to feel the difference, and gasped when Papyrus revealed the soaking hole to him. "O-OH, PAPPY. IT'S SO... _BEAUTIFUL_." He couldn't stop himself, reaching with his other hand and trailing his fingers through the slick flesh, finding a small nub and rubbing it curiously.

          Papyrus ducked his chin beneath his scarf as a sliver of embarrassment suddenly crept back up. He'd so readily laid himself out but got flustered over a compliment. "TH-THANK YOU, BL _UUUUE--_ " His unsure words descended into a squeal, free hand scrambling to curl into the seat to find leverage to steady himself. His hips bucked against Blue's fingers, moaning shakily.

          "W-WHAT IS--? MM, THAT FEELS G-GOOD!" His breath hitched, eyes trained on the gap between their dripping privates. He could feel Blue's magic buzzing in the air and it made his insides throb and clench around a strange emptiness, amber slick dribbling onto the seat. He recalls the smears on the video and a breathy little laugh escapes him. It _WAS_ messy.

     Blue felt a jolt of pleasure down his spine at Papyrus' reaction to rubbing the little nub. It caused the slick folds to gush liquid, running down the slit and onto the chair. It was so filthy. So dirty. So... _enticing_. The space between them seemed so large and he unconsciously stepped closer until the tip of his length rubbed into the small nub.

          "HOLY FUCK! _PAPPY!"_ The wet heat was pure sin down his spine, causing his hips to buck and grind his magic length along the nub and up towards Papyrus' spine. Orange magic coated his length from the soaked lips, making the thrust effortless. "OH STARS! OH JEEZ! YOU FEEL AMAZING!"

     There was a thud as Papyrus' skull knocked against the back of the chair, jaw dropped in a silent cry as Blue relentlessly ground the entirety of his cock up through his folds. It was unlike any feeling he'd ever experienced before, the hot, stiff grind against his sensitive, unexplored magic overwhelming him. The lewd noises of his motions echoed loudly in Papyrus' skull, making his bones flush down to his neck.

     Blue curled into Papyrus' body, mimicking the video and putting Papyrus' legs in the crook of his elbow and lifting, making their pelvises fit better. His magic teased the dripping hole on each grind up, tip catching at his entrance before rubbing up along the nub again. He was too short to reach Papyrus for a kiss hunched like this, but he eagerly leaned in and nuzzled into Papyrus' sternum lovingly.

     Papyrus slid down into the seat as Blue pulled his hips up and laid each leg out over one of his arms. He felt so exposed this way, open for all to see. A stream of garbled noise fell from his slack jaw as Blue repeated his motions, shuddering and fighting to rock his hips up into the teasing rutting only to find he couldn't. With this position he was at Blue's mercy, at the mercy of the girth that pressed against him and nudged at his entrance, that promised more than he was receiving as it rubbed against his clit.

          "BLUE, _SANS_ \--" He hiccupped, gripping onto the shorter skeleton's humeri as he was nuzzled. "PLEASE, O-OH PLEASE STOP TEASING!! I-I WANT IT-- _!_ " His insides clenched heatedly from being _deprived_ of what was craved when it hovered only centimeters away. "PLEASE, I WANT YOU!"

     Blue listened to the sounds Papyrus made, panting into the white armour the tall skeleton was still wearing. His hips gave long strokes, coating through the slick heat and loving every moment. He could feel Papyrus trying to squirm but the tall skeleton was trapped under him, helpless to whatever he decided to give. It sent a thrill up his spine and he would have continued the teasing, until Papyrus begged so wonderfully.

          "I-I GOT YOU PAPY. I'LL MAKE U-US FEEL WONDERFUL." Blue shifted his hips up slightly and on the next stroke, instead of gliding teasingly past, the tip pressed and spread apart the lips, easily catching and sinking into the soaked hole. Unintelligible whines and groans came from him as he sunk slowly into the hot channel, hips twitching and squirming. "OH STAA-" Blue stared up at Papyrus with wide eyelights that flashed into little hearts.

     Papyrus couldn't stop his yell even if he'd been prepared for it, a hand releasing Blue and clamping over his mouth to muffle the following stream of obscene noises as the bulbous head popped inside with ease. He arched off the chair as best as physically possible as his virgin cunt was breached for the first time. His walls squeezed around Blue with a vice and he swore he could feel every bump and ridge that made up his girth as he sunk inside.

     With his hips raised at such an embarrassing angle, it was more than easy for Papyrus to _watch_ as Blue forced apart the lips of his soaked slit, spreading him open with each inch. Magic pooled in his jaw and he felt a trickle of saliva roll down his chin as he trembled with the sensation of being split open. "B-BLUE--" He spoke through his fingers, mewling and words already a mess, "B-BLU _UH_ AH--"

     Blue panted harshly with the effort to go slowly. The slick core had a very tight resistance and he didn't want to hurt Papyrus. Whimpering in need, he pushed his face into Papyrus' chest so he could concentrate, already distracted by the sounds he was making.

     Biting into the tips of his fingers, Papyrus trembled and hooked his ankles behind the smaller monster to brace himself. His hand swept up Blue's arm and curled around his neck as he made his little noises, whimpering and huffing against his battle body. They sounded so sweet and he couldn't resist curving upwards and coaxing Blue forward with his legs until he could clink his teeth against the crown of his skull. Papyrus rubbed at his neck, fingers slipping between the discs as his head fell until he was moaning next to where his ears would've been.

         His hips started little thrusts, slowly working the magic flesh open until he could slide inside with ease. "OH STARS, PAPY. YOU FEEL AMAZING. SO SLICK AND HOT, GRIPPING ME SO TIGHT!"

          It's harder to speak once Blue gets going, the drag against his insides leaving his words lost to sharp, cracked cries. "H- _HAH_ , SO FULL!" Papyrus clenched whenever Blue withdrew, pussy eager to keep him within. "YOU'RE F-FILLING EVERYTHING. I-ITS - _AH_ \- SPLITTING ME OPEN!"

     Blue felt Papyrus' legs shifting him, bracing himself in the chair so he could keep grinding into the wet heat. He mewled at the kiss to his skull, shivering at the teasing to his neck and groaning at the clenching around his length. With the new position, he had better leverage to thrust, pulling out until just the head before thrusting back in deep.

     Papyrus found himself silenced as his virgin cunt was skewered all at once, Blue buried at the hilt. He choked on his own spittle, his grip tightening and bones rattling with pleasure and the strain of curling around someone smaller. He felt his magic stretch to accommodate the intrusion, pressed thin and pulled tight. Every wet push and raw drag left him craving more.

         Each thrust made a wet squelch noise, magic on magic, Blue slowly picking up the pace until he was pounding quickly into the quivering heat. "IT'S SO GOOD. SO GOOD! W-WET- _AH!_ AND T-TIGHT! SQUEEZING ME, TAKING ME SO WELL. _TAKE ALL OF ME!_ "

          Cries spilled without fail, the lanky skeleton clinging to the other as he was stretched anew repeatedly. The sounds coming from between them were so filthy, so _obscene_ and he loved _every moment of it._ "SAAAANS--" He near sobbed, walls constricting and convulsing with every bruising entry. Inexperienced as he was, he felt the coil tighten in his nonexistent gut and knew the end was near. "A-ARHH, MORE-- BLUE PLEASE--" He pressed the monster's hips deeper using his legs, tear blurred gaze peeking between them to watch the thick cock cleave apart his golden folds and sink home. It was mesmerizing.

     Blue was panting heavily, the strain of keeping his hips moving slowly creeping on him. Despite the ache of fatigue in his body the mounting desire and coil of pleasure kept up the pace as he continued to thrust into Papyrus. The slick, moist heat clung to him, drawing him in and unwilling to let go. His groans of pleasure turned to whines as the walls around him slowly tensed, clamping down and fluttering in waves, coaxing him in faster and faster. His eye lights had gone hazy, flickering between stars and hearts, gripping Papyrus' hips and starting a brutal pace into the sopping folds, hard, fast, and deep into the stretched out magic.

     Papyrus kept the other monster cradled against him, enjoying his whines and frenzied thrusts. He felt himself sliding against the chair as Blue increased the punishing snaps of his hips even further, wheezing and moaning helplessly as he was forced to accept his motions without reprieve. The head knocked insistently against the back of his magic, spreading him out until he could scarcely think. The tightening in his abdomen increased and he squirmed as best he could as he dug his fingers into Blue's back, gasping wetly.

          "P-PAPPY! I- _AH!_ I'M CLOSE TO.. SOMETHING. I CAN FEEL IT. IT'S COMING!" Blue almost screamed in pleasure as lightning shot down his spine, hips twitching deep inside Papyrus as blue magic burst from him and into the slick heat, soaking around his length even more.

     A gurgled moan of Blue's name was all Papyrus could manage as hips stilled and a rush of hot cum coated his inner walls. The translucent orange magic was washed out by the blue, overpowering his own and dribbling thickly from where Blue wedged into him, the sight of himself being ruined enough to tip him over the edge. His body went rigid and his battered insides clung and seized around Blue, milking him of all he was worth as Papyrus cried his completion, gold slick trickling free.

     Blue felt himself going limp once the pleasure subsided, like all his energy and drive had been used to reach that final plateau of pleasure. He slumped into Papyrus' sternum, panting harshly and unable to really move, arms dropping the spread legs carefully and slowly pulling out of the swollen lips. As soon as his length was free his magic disappeared, the only evidence being the blue staining their hips and his bone tired body.

     Papyrus' bones felt like noodles, head tilting back until it thumped gently against the chair and he could fight for breath easier this way. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, enjoying the light weight on his chest and the pleasant tingles thrumming through him— even the after effects were nice. Nevertheless, a quiet, discomforted noise surfaced as Blue pulled free but the feelings washed away shortly after and he spared a glance downwards to see the magic had dispersed, leaving only faint blue and orange streaks soaked into his pelvis and the chair. He'd probably be grumpily scrubbing down everything soon, always one to hate a stewing mess, but for now, he straightened in the chair and turned his attention to Blue.

          "W-wow.." Blue barely had the energy to say that, grinning up at Papyrus with satisfaction. "WAS IT GOOD... FOR YOU?"  Blue grinned at how debauched Papyrus had looked, proud of himself for getting Papyrus to such a state. Letting the tall skeleton sit back up, he enjoyed the after sex cuddles, leaning into Papyrus' chest.

          Papyrus returned the look, tossing a winning smile at the shorter monster. "NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE—" He was tired but no less enthused— "WE'RE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MAGNIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL! WE NO DOUBT DO IT THE BEST." With a stretch, his spine popped and he tipped forward to click his teeth against Blue's skull-- which Blue accepted happily. "WE SHOULD PROBABLY CLEAN UP! OUR BROTHER'S COULD BE HOME ANY MIN—"

          " _'s uh, bit late for that._ " The lazy duo stands in the doorway, looking more alert than they probably had in their entire lives, even with half a hot-dog jammed between Sans' teeth.

      Stiffening up, Blue quickly looked to the door, very aware of the shorts still down to his knees and mess all over his pelvis. The look his brother was giving him spoke of a long conversation ahead. "UH OH.. PAPPY! I CAN EXPLAIN!"


End file.
